New Hope
by Shadowwolf Sera
Summary: The baron of Brennenburg is thinking about how he could come back to his real home, when he got a letter from a man called Daniel... (Little Fanfic before Daniel came to Brennenburg)


First I have to say, that English is not my mother tongue so they might be many mistakes in the following text since I translate it from German into English.

But anyway, I hope you can enjoy the little Fanfic I wrote about Alexander of Brennenburg.

* * *

_**New Hope**_

How long now? How long now is he trying to get back? Back into his world. Back to his home. Back to his beloved wife. Centuries have gone, countless victims have had to suffer and die for his goal. But then, when the time has come and his goal was close enough to catch it, Weyer and Agrippa betrayed him shameful for their fussy goal and ruined everything. Weyer managed to get away but Agrippa… He was still here. His hostage. His only connection to Weyer. Even thought he has captured Agrippa now for a quiet long time in the downstairs of Castle Brennenburg, Weyer hasn't showed himself. He has only get letters from him in which he want Agrippas release with the promise that he will try to find a way to help him out of his predicament. But only the try isn't enough for him! He wants, he needs the confirmation that he can return! Not one single moment earlier he would set Agrippa free. But what was it that let him believe that he can return? The orb that he is holding was broken and he couldn't fix that problem. What should he do? Without this orb it seems to be hopeless. He needs the power of one orb to open the Portal to his world. Sure the pieces of his orb still have power but they weren't enough. He needs a whole orb whose power overcomes the power of the broken pieces.

A deep sighing came over the lips of the baron. He has himself isolated in his chambers and was sitting in his red wing char. In a little pot on his roundtable was tea with a cub that holds the same liquid. The tea wasn't steaming anymore because he was still cold even if Alexander hasn't taken only one sip of it. A waste on which the white haired man wouldn't think about. His face was hidden behind his wrinkled hand while he was still indulging in his thoughts. How long could he stand to after dive his wish, his desire? Would he even live long enough to see his wife once again? Was he still making progress with his project or was he walking in place? "What would I pay to hold you in my arms one more time?" he mumbled quietly, tormented by pain. Just in this moment everything seemed to be so hopeless. Should he give up on his plans and accept his fate? No! He has to fight until his last breath! Even if his hope was broken since a long time.

To change his thoughts the baron of Brennenburg lifted up his head after a long time and saw to the little roundtable next to his wing chair. Several letters were lying unopened, ready to get read from him. His bony hand was sluggish grabbing after those letters so Alexander could take a look after them. Every single seal was one he already has seen. Old friends who have found something or hear something that they would tell him. At the moment he wasn't in the mode to read only one single letter of them. Except for one. It was the last letter which seal doesn't remind him on an old friend. It must be a stranger who was writing him a letter, him the baron of Brennenburg. The old man was getting curious and broken the seal to get the letter out of his envelope. It was from a man named Daniel from Mayfair what actually was in London. He was an archaeologist and his last expedition was going to Algeria. Wasn't his friend Herbert going to Algeria on his last expedition? This Londoner must have getting Herbert's address book into his hands and now wanted to be on good with him… The baron stopped reading and replaced the letter on the little roundtable. Maybe he would read this letter in a other time and write an answer back to the archaeologist. Maybe. But at first he would go to bed. The night was getting late and in the next day he would to do some research to come closer to his goal.

Slowly Alexander was getting off from his wing chair and turned to his little roundtable next to his red chair to get the candle which was in a stator. To careless as it turned out because the hand of the old man encountered with the cup of tea and let the liquid spilled over to land on the letter from the Londoner. In hope the ink wouldn't smear to much he hastily draw a cloth out of his pocket and began to wipe up the tea from the paper. His hope was fulfilled. Indeed there were still spottiness on the letter but the words were quiet legibly. Words which stopped the baron and made him check the letter once more. His eyes overflew the half blurred writing. Orb, nightmares, mortality. Those three words were burning into the mind of the old man. Could it be? Was it the possibility? Was this ignorant archaeologist holding that what he needed to get his goal?! Filled with disbelieving the baron took the letter once more with his bony hand and started reading at the point he has stopped.

First it was only a little smile which slowly lying on the wrinkled lips but how longer he reads as bigger his smiles grows until it became a big smirk. The baron couldn't help himself, he couldn't fight the strong urge to laugh and so a quiet laughing came out of his lips. The fate finally seems to be good to him! Caught by a new spirit the white haired man griped the candle and hurried in his study room in which he sat on his desk. He took feather and paper to write an answer to this letter. Only a few words were written in it: "I know. I can protect you. Come to castle Brennenburg. Subscribed Alexander" before the paper was getting fold and put into an envelope which was closed with the seal of castle Brennenburg.

He would come. Alexander was convinced by that. Daniel would fear the shadow that would hunting him and he would search protection here. Here in castle Brennenburg. He should get protection but he has to pay for it. Yes, he would help him with his research just with his orb that he was holding. He could… use him. Him, his new hope…


End file.
